


Promises Made and Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, Kankri's celibacy is sort of transparent. He suffers from intense periods of sexual frustration, but he has no means of relieving himself fully, until he finally snaps and completely dominates Cronus up against the wall of his hive.</p>
<p>Now, the two of them are in an awkward situation. Do they continue using each other to relieve their sexual tension, or do they pretend it never happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kankri had reviewed his speech at least five times, and practiced it in the mirror about twice. Now, it was about time to speak to Porrim about it. Surely she would know what to add to it. She knew more about culling culture and oppression than Kankri had ever dreamed she would. 

He was crossing his lawnring, the speech folded up in his pocket, when he noticed that something was bothering him. Oh, right. That again. He had assumed at first that since he was dead now, he wouldn't be bothered by such trivial things like sexual frustration. He was still staying true to the vow of celibacy, even though some nights lying alone in his recuperacoon he would think back on the day's events and consider giving it up. But the next morning, the feeling would pass, and he would continue drafting speeches and conversing with his friends on the meteor as if nothing had happened.

He had heard once about trolls going into heat in one of his anatomy books. He had assumed it was an urban myth, but after a couple of sleepless nights in his cocoon, he had begun to see a grain of truth to it. He wondered how the other trolls dealt with this sort of thing. Well, every troll in the dream bubbles seemed to have one quadrant filled or another, except for Ampora...

Hmm. Kankri had read somewhere else that seadwellers had remarkably high stamina and endurance, and that could possibly carry over into pailing as well. He tried to push that thought out of his head as he approached Porrim’s hive.

He approached Porrim with his draft. "Porrim, how glad I am to see you. I was just wondering if you could help me fix some errors in flow and information in this new speech i had written."

"Hello, Kankri. Still as uptight as ever, I see." Porrim sighed, smirking.

Kankri crossed his arms. "Uptight? That is ever so slightly derogatory, but i will let it slide. Here." He handed her the speech, and she skimmed it, ever so slightly muttering 'culling culture, class oppression, cisblooded?' under her breath.

"Kankri, Kankri, Kankri. I do think you should consider branching out. You're a regular one-trick pony. I'm going to lend you some of my books on the role of women in Beforan culture, and it's up to you whether to read them or not. But i would recommend that you do, seeing as all you ever talk about is social justice."

"Honestly, Porrim, I-"

"Honestly what, Kankri. If you want to talk about oppression, go ahead, talk about oppression. But do a little research first so you don't end up sounding like an idiot." Porrim replied, turning on her heel and entering her hive.

Kankri had an entire 9 paragraphs to dish out when she got back from her hive, but when she returned with the books, he was silent. He didn’t know why, but when they started arguing, it just made his blood boil. Somehow, that last comment just got to him. He had intended to sound like a lot of things, but ‘idiot’ was not one of them.

She dropped the books in his hands and left without a word. Kankri didn't understand why she always seemed to argue with him. Just a difference of opinion, maybe.

As he was heading back to the middle of the dream bubble to leaf through the books in peace, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to find Cronus standing there, a wide grin on his face. He slung his arm around Kankri's shoulder, pulling him in close. Kankri could smell his cologne, or whatever sort of obnoxious product he used. Normally it would bother him, but on a day like today, it only caused even more desire to flare up. 

"Hey there. What's a fine troll like you doing in a place like this?"

"Quit it, Cronus." Kankri said, but didn't try to get away. He just let Cronus rub his shoulder.

"Why so quiet today? Meowbeast got your tongue?" Cronus asked again. 

"Well, Porrim had lent me these reference books that i could look through for study, and i had just been thinking about their content and drafting a speech on oppression of women in Alternia versus Beforus. Thus, my sudden silence." It was a lie, of course. Kankri had been quiet because he had been fighting back all of the mental images that had been popping up of Cronus being fitted with a collar, kneeling at his feet, while Kankri unzips his pants...

"Ah. You've been so uptight lately. Wanna think of some ways we can relax?" Cronus leaned closer at the last word, and Kankri's sexual desire became almost unbearable. 

He remembered last night, when he was sitting at his desk amidst crumpled pieces of paper, not writing, just thinking, and his mind had drifted to the other trolls. If Cronus had known the number of times Kankri had pictured him naked or with a bulge in his mouth, that would be it. Wouldn't that solve both their problems?

But no. Kankri wrapped his celibacy around him like a veil and protected himself with a wall of text so thick that no one could get through to him, not even when he wanted them to.

"So how about it, huh?" asked Cronus. Kankri looked at him, really looked at him. He had never really noticed how tall he was, compared to himself, or how tight his jeans were. Fuck.

That was it. Kankri finally snapped. He squirmed out from under Cronus's arm and gripped his wrist, pressing him up against the nearest wall. 

"You've won."

"Yeah... wait, what?"

"I said, you've won." Kankri's eyes were full of desperation, his bulge already beginning to harden from the thought of finally getting what he wanted. "You're coming with me. And don't you dare tell anyone else about this."


	2. Chapter 2

Kankri dragged Cronus by the wrist through the dream bubble until they found a place where they wouldn't be interrupted. It was the space between two hives, sort of an alley, and it was the last place where Cronus had imagined he would lose his virginity, however, he was being pulled there anyway, whether he wanted to or not. 

Kankri placed his hands on Cronus's shoulders, pushing him to his knees. He knelt, confused, as Kankri unzipped his pants, revealing his thick, hard, red-flushed bulge.

"Suck." he ordered, never taking his eyes off Cronus. The look of sheer desperation was back in his eyes. Cronus looked from Kankri's bulge to his face, then back to his bulge again. 

Cronus grasped Kankri's bulge in his hand and flicked his tongue over the head, then teased it with his lips. He heard Kankri shivering and gasping as he took the tip into his mouth and used his tongue to play with it. He took the shaft about halfway into his mouth, and when he felt that Kankri could barely stand it, he drew back, teasing the head of his cock and licking his shaft from base to tip before sucking on it again. 

"Cronus... _please..._ " Kankri moaned, and it was only then when Cronus noticed how fucking _hard_ the whole ordeal was making him. He unzipped his pants, looking to take care of his problem while he was pleasing Kankri, but as soon as he took Kankri's shaft between his lips again, Kankri spilled into his mouth and all over his face, red genetic material coating his lips.

Cronus stood up, trying to zip up his pants again, but Kankri stopped him. "No. I'm not done with you, Ampora."

He pushed Cronus up against the wall of the abandoned hive, pushing his pants down around his ankles, and teased his nook with his fingers. He pushed two fingers in and scissored them, and Cronus knew then and there Kankri meant to prepare him for something even bigger than his fingers. Sure enough, he soon felt the tip of Kankri's bulge pressing against the entrance to his nook, pushing inside of him, filling his aching emptiness, and it felt so fucking _good_ that Cronus nearly cried out in sheer ecstasy. Kankri began pumping in and out of him, pinning his arms above his head, and he was filled with an electrifying friction that caused his very framework to melt. When Kankri wrapped his hand around Cronus's cock, pumping it, Cronus let out a keening cry, spilling against the brick wall of the hive. Kankri became even rougher with him after he was aware of this fact, and Cronus realized that Kankri fully intended to come inside of him. The intense friction inside Cronus's nook multiplied tenfold, and soon, he felt Kankri spilling inside of him, pressing him against the wall as he fucked him dry. 

Cronus was completely drained after this. He had always thought that he would be the one in control when he lost his virginity, but look what happened to him. He watched Kankri pulling himself together after their passionate bout of lovemaking, and wow, Kankri can be completely fucking gorgeous when he needs to be, especially with his face all red like that. Cronus had the strangest urge to pinch his cheeks, but instead, he kissed him.

It was slow, and deliberate, and very passionate. Lips and teeth and tongues and Cronus's hand cupping Kankri's cheek gently. Cronus bit Kankri's bottom lip, then ran his tongue over it where blood welled up from his sharp teeth, and Kankri shivered in pleasure. 

They walked out together. Cronus had no idea what to say to him, i mean, here was the guy who gave him an amazing lay and he was left completely speechless now. What could he say to him that could sum up how he felt about that?

"Well, see you around," Cronus ended up saying, giving Kankri an awkward peck on the cheek and walking in the wrong direction to his hive. 

"See you around," muttered Kankri. 

For the next week the two of them were the exact same way around each other. Before the incident had happened, they had been very easygoing with each other, and were pretty much inseparable, but now they could barely look each other in the eye. 

"What's wrong? Did you buoys have a fight? Not that I care," said Meenah after the third incident of Kankri taking the long route to avoid where Cronus usually hung out.

"Well, to be quite honest with you, Meenah, there are certain things incomprehensible to most other residents of this dream bubble, meaning if i told you, you would find it so humorous that you would probably have a good laugh at my expense. So it's for my ears only," Kankri crossed his arms, nodding.

"Aw shell no. What exactly went on between you two?" Meenah asked, a few puzzle pieces beginning to slide together in her brain. 

"I had assumed you knew. Cronus had lost a sort of bet between us, and part of that bet involves not speaking to each other. It's actually kind of ridiculous to be quite frank with you," Kankri lied.

Meenah pursed her lips. "Whale. I guess that is pretty ridiculous."

Kankri didn't know what to say, so he just left it at that, turning on his heel, waving goodbye. and leaving Meenah standing by the brain tree.

By the end of the week, Kankri began to feel slightly frustrated again. Not just sexually, but by the fact that he had lost contact with his closest friend. So that Sunday, he traveled down to the pagoda in the middle of the dream bubble to find Cronus playing his guitar, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Cronus started, nearly falling backwards off the railing into the water. "What is it, Kankri?" he asked sheepishly.

"I want to have a word with you."

"Oh. Is something wrong, chief?" Cronus asked.

"No. Nothing is wrong." Kankri said, and Cronus got up, following Kankri down the small pathway. "Why don't we get some tea?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check your dick privilege cronus
> 
> what will happen next?  
> you'll just have to wait and see :O


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a 'mindless smut' chapter, sorry it took so long to get out.

Cronus sat silently at the small, square table in Kankri's hive, watching him pour two mismatched mugs of boiling water for the two of them. He added teabags and brought them to the table, taking a seat. 

"So, Cronus. I have a suggestion as to how we can make this situation less awkward and more effective for both of us." Kankri said, blowing on his mug and looking at Cronus with a knowing gaze. 

"What do you have in mind, chief?" asked Cronus. 

"As you can see, we're both very sexually frustrated individuals. I would suggest that whenever we need relief from this frustration, we seek out each other for a sort of 'fling' as you will. We will tell no one about this, however."

Cronus laughed. "That sounds like a great plan! So is that what you invited me over here for? To have casual sex?"

"No, i invited you over for tea, Cronus." Truthfully, the way Cronus was looking at Kankri was making his pants uncomfortably tight, and he would have liked nothing better than to fuck him over the table right then and there. But he stayed put, sipping his tea. 

"Tea and sex?" Cronus asked, raising an eyebrow. Kankri's expression changed from calm to a bit flustered, but he stayed put.

"Just tea." he muttered, crossing his legs under the table. Cronus's mug of tea was still sitting, untouched, on the table where he had left it. 

"Are you sure? Because if you're not feelin' it, i could just go." Cronus said. 

"I'm..." Kankri said. He took a sip of his tea. It nearly caught in his throat, and he stood up and began coughing violently, trying to dislodge it. Instantly, Cronus was behind him, holding him in the traditional position for the Heimlich maneuver, but he didn't shift his hands from their original position. He just stayed put, holding Kankri.

"You sure you're ok, babe?" Cronus asked. A tremor ran through Kankri's body, and he leaned back, resting his head against Cronus's chest.

"Fine, then. Tea, and sex." He sighed, feeling Cronus's grip tighten around his waist. Cronus nuzzled his neck, kissing the back of his ear, and trailed his fingers up under his sweater, grazing the skin underneath. 

Kankri gasped when Cronus slipped one hand under the waistband of his pants, sliding his fingers around his cock and massaging the hardening length. He braced himself against the table, nearly knocking over the teacups as Cronus continued to stroke him harder and faster. He nearly cried out from longing as he almost reached his peak, but as soon as that happened, Cronus stopped, unzipping his own pants and pulling Kankri's down to his ankles. 

Cronus pushed him over the table, knocking his teacup over and shattering it, and pushed himself inside of Kankri's nook in one long stroke. He continued pumping slowly, hearing Kankri's soft whimpers as he was penetrated. He wrapped one hand around Kankri's bulge and began stroking it again in time with his thrusts, and soon they both were coming, coming together, staining the floor and the table with red and purple genetic material.

Cronus pulled out, and Kankri got up from his position to sit on the table. Cronus licked his sticky fingers, watching Kankri's scandalized expression.

"So we have a deal?" Kankri asked, clearing his throat.

"We have a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they all fricked.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to pick up in the next chapter where i left off, which means there will be a lot of public sex, and Kankri being dominant. I may get it done today or tomorrow.


End file.
